


Blame it on the Sake

by AlitheCambre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Party, University, post-kuroko no basket timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which drunk Yukio is a cuddleslut and Ryouta really doesn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff idea that came into my mind today so I decide to write it out and post it! I hope you enjoy!

 

It was the weekend after Kise’s first week of college and he had been invited to a party by his senpais as a reward for surviving it. Honestly, it had been a surprise to Kise when he realised that he had chosen the same university as Moriyama and Kasamatsu-senpai. But when he’d shown up to the first day of basketball practice and seen them there, he was pleased. At least he knew he would have no trouble fitting in- something he had worried about in the weeks before.

Kasamatsu acted less than thrilled to see him but Kise could tell that he was secretly pleased- after their initial discord at Kaijō High, they had become quite the team. Kasamatsu knew exactly how to deal with Kise’s drama, just as Kise knew how to withstand Kasamatsu-senpai’s gruff nature and prickly attitude.

So when Moriyama decided he was going to hold a party and invite the whole team (along with every girl that would speak to him), Kise jumped at the chance to see his senpai in such an environment.

It was now midnight, and Kise was not regretting that decision even a little bit. The blonde was leaning against the counter in Moriyama’s flat, a drink in his hand as he watched the people move on the dancefloor (which was really just Moriyama’s living room with the couches and TV shoved against the wall). In the thick of it all was none other than Kasamatsu-senpai himself, the normally socially awkward and responsible male dancing like no one was watching, his button down shirt unbuttoned and exposing the plain white wifebeater underneath. Said tank-top clung to Kasamatsu’s well-developed muscles attractively and as tucked into the tightest pair of black jeans Kise had ever seen him wear.

It was strange and out of character, but somehow still erotic. Kasamatsu bumped and grinded with the best of them, hands in the air while girls and guys alike invaded his space and danced with him. Senpai threw his head back, face flushed and lips looking pinker than usual. Kise gripped the counter with his free hand and forced himself to take a deep breath before calmly taking another sip of his gin. Eventually, the song ended and Kasamatsu extracted himself from the mass of bodies, approaching the kitchen counter/bar. 

“Yo,” he greeted Kise as he came closer. He pulled out the bar stool and sat next to the blonde, reaching over to grab the bottle of sake and an empty cup. Kise watched as he poured some into the cup and knocked it back, throat moving as he swallowed. Kise wanted to suck on that adam’s apple. “How’s the party?”

“Oh, um,” Kise was snapped harshly out of his staring when he realized he was being addressed. “It’s good. Fun, I guess.”

Kasamatsu giggled.

Wait. What?

“Did you just… giggle?” Kise managed to ask.

“Oh my god, I did, didn’t I?” Kasamatsu giggled again, his face flushing even more as he ducked to hide it in one of his elbows. “God, I must be drunker than I thought. More drunk? I don’t know proper Japanese.”

Kise barked out a surprised laugh before he managed to bite down on the urge. “Oh my god, senpai, are you a lightweight?”

“That’s what they tell me,” Kasamatsu sing-songs, giggling again. “Whoops, sorry. Damn, I know the room isn’t spinning, but it  _ looks _ like it. It’s really dis-disconch-disconca- it’s trippy,” the older man manages to say. Kise laughs again, unable to stop himself. 

‘Kasamatsu’ and ‘adorable’ where two words that he normally would have never considered went hand in hand, but damn, would he have been wrong. Drunk Kasamatsu was freaking  _ cute _ . Kise didn’t understand how this man could go from grinding and dancing in the middle of the room to being a drunken dork in less than five minutes. 

“So, senpai,” Kise decided to change the subject. “How’s university been treating you so far? I don’t think you’ve ever told me your major…”

“Ha, no, probably not. I’m majoring in adolescent education,” Kasamatsu told him, pouring another cup of sake for himself as he spoke. “And the classes are great! On Wednesdays, I volunteer to work at the local adoption agency. I teach the kids to play basketball.”

The image of Kasamatsu teaching orphan children basketball… Kise felt like he was going to pass out. 

“Really? I should come with some day,” he mused. 

“Oh my god, please don’t,” Kasamatsu giggled, leaning over to headbutt Kise’s shoulder like a cat would. Kise looked down at him in bemusement.

“Why not?” he acted offended. 

“Because 20 small children in enough to deal with, I don’t need one giant one vying for my attention,” Kasamatsu grinned , nuzzling into Kise’s chest. Kise blinked, surprised by this new action.

“Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai?”

“Call me Yukio,” the words were muffled by Kise’s shirt. The smaller man was almost in Kise’s lap at this point. Kise was befuddled but not opposed to this turn of events. He looked up and realized that the crowd was thinning out. He accidentally caught the eye of Moriyama from across the room and the basketball player grinned, making his way over to them. 

“Ah, Yukio, already?” Moriyama laughed as he approached. 

“Shut up,” Kasamatsu nearly whined, burrowing himself deeper into Kise’s arms, his nose pressed to Kise’s exposed collar bone. “Go away.”

“Sorry about him, Kise,” Moriyama sighed. “He’s such a cuddleslut when he’s drunk, I probably should have warned you.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Kise shrugged with one shoulder, the other busy being nuzzled by Kasamatsu, the action sending tingles down Kise’s spine. 

“No,” Moriyama inspected Kise’s expression with a sly grin. “You really don’t, do you?” he said, mostly to himself. “Say,” he said a little louder. “Since he’s already attached to you, you wouldn’t mind taking him home, would you? He lived in the dorms not far from yours, so it’s not out of your way.”

“Sure.” Kise agreed to the request without a second thought. Anything that allowed him more of this strange new affectionate Yukio was a good thing, in Kise’s book. 

“Great, he lives in building C on the fourth floor. His keys are probably in his pocket.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure he gets there,” Kise promised. After a moment of internal debate, he curled an arm around Kasamatsu-senpai’s shoulders and pried him off of himself gently. “Come on, Kasa- Yukio-san, let’s get you home.”

“Nooo,” Kasamatsu groaned in protest. “So warm,” he made an effort to nuzzle himself back into Kise’s embrace but the blonde resisted, smiling down at the older man. 

“Yeees,” he laughed. “I promise that you can cuddle in your bed all you want when I get you home, okay? Let me just put on my jacket and shoes and we can go. You should find you shoes, too.”

Yukio frowned but nodded, slightly staggering as he made his way to the door of Moriyama’s flat. When Kise found him, he was leaning against the wall next to the door, shirt buttoned unevenly and shoes pulled on his feet. Kise smiled and placed a hand on his senpai’s shoulder to guide him outside. 

“Cold out here,” Yukio whined. “Ryoooouta~,” he moaned in protest as they walked closer to campus. “Let me steal your warmth,” he ordered. It was adorable and Kise was never going to let him live this down. 

“Come on, senpai, it’s only another block more,” he coaxed. Then you’ll be in your nice warm bed, I promise.”

“Fiiiiine,” Kasamatsu groaned, leaning into Kise as they walked. Kise laughed.

Finally, they made it up the stairs of the dorm building, Ryouta nearly having to wrestle the keys away from Yukio (who kept insisting that he ‘could do it himself, idiot!’) but eventually they managed to unlock the door of the single bed dorm and Kasamatsu plopped down on the bed. 

Kise watched as he burrowed in the sheets, shedding his shirt and shoes. “Alright, then, I’d better go-”

“No,” a hand on his wrist stopped him. “You promised!” Kasamatsu whined adorably. 

“What?”

“You promised that I could cuddle all I wanted in my own bed! So get down here, idiot, and cuddle me!” Yukio demanded. 

“But-” 

“Shut up,” Kasamatsu growled, reaching up and shoving Kise’s jacket off his shoulders and throwing it across the room. He tugged at Kise’s shirt next. “Off,” he demanded.

Silently, bemusedly, Kise obeyed. As he disrobed, Yukio shed his outer layer as well, leaving him in nothing but tight black boxer briefs that made Ryouta’s mouth dry. He tried to swallow instinctively, staring.

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu growled. “No pants. Only boxers. Then cuddles.”

The short, concise orders made Kise laugh again, taking in the adorable pouting face of his senpai. “Okay, okay!” he laughed, obeying orders as he always did.

Before long, Kasamatsu had pulled him into the bed and manhandled him into the position of the little spoon, curling around Ryouta like a koala, the bare skin of his chest pressing against the bare skin of Kise’s back. It was strangely intimate.

After a long moment of just cuddles, Kasamatsu began nuzzling his face in the crook of Kise’s neck, warm breath causing the taller male to shiver with pleasure. A wet sensation caught him off guard.

Kasamatsu was licking his neck.

He made a sound of surprise and jerked, but Kasamatsu tightened his grip and nipped Kise’s earing. 

“Senpai- what-”

“Shh,” Kasamatsu grumbled. “Call me Yukio, Ryouta.”

“Yukio,” Kise groaned as the older male latched on to the juncture of his neck and  _ sucked _ . “Oh!”

Kasamatsu loosened his grip and rolled over top of Kise, burrowing into his chest briefly before pulling back and looking into the blonde’s golden eyes. There was the slight fogginess of alcohol, but mostly the shorter man’s eyes were clear and focused. “I’m going to kiss you now, Ryouta. I’ve wanted to kiss you for five bloody years.”

And then they were kissing. It was warm and soft but slowly built in passion and intensity. Yukio licked into Kise’s mouth and the blonde moaned. They pulled back for air, their foreheads pressing together as they panted into each other’s mouths. 

“Yukio… we shouldn’t… you’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk, idiot.” Kasamatsu pulled back farther. “I really have wanted to kiss you for five years.”

“Oh,” Kise felt himself blush. “So, in the morning....”

“I’m still going to want to kiss you. In fact, it’s Sunday tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yes,” Kise confirmed, unsure as to where this was going. 

“So we don’t have practice until noon. Which means that I'm taking you out for brunch.”

“Oh,” Kise blinked. “Wait, did senpai just ask me on a date?”

“Duh, idiot.”

Kise laughed. “Senpai, you’re supposed to  _ ask _ me, not just  _ tell _ me what we’re doing!”

“Shut up,” Kasamatsu grumbled. He sighed. “Fine. Kise Ryouta, would you like to accompany me to brunch tomorrow?”

Kise smiled and leaned in to peck him on the lips. “Why, yes, Kasamatsu Yukio, nothing would make me happier.”

“Whatever,” Yukio buried his face in Kise’s neck again, this time to hide his blush. “Less talking, more cuddling.”

“Yes, sir!” 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just too cute! They're one of my favourite Kuroko no Basket ships! Leave a review and a Kudos if you enjoyed! Also, don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I may have made. It's un-beta'd, so it can only be so perfect...   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
